1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compartmentized file folder or an accordion-like file, and more particularly to an accordion-like file including a structure for stably holding and retaining documents within the accordion-like file.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical compartmentized file folders or accordion-like files comprise an openable or expandable bag body including one or more envelopes or compartments provided therein. Normally, a pair of expandable connecting members are secured on the sides of the envelopes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,086 to Ho, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,509 to Su, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,724 to Ho disclose three of the typical accordion-like files. The bottom portions of the expandable connecting members may not be secured to the bag body after the expandable connecting members are expanded or opened, such that the stationery goods may not be stably retained in the bag body and may be easily disengaged from the bag body from the bottom portion of the expandable connecting members.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional accordion-like files.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an accordion-like file including a structure for stably holding and retaining documents and/or stationery goods within the accordion-like file.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an accordion-like file comprising a bag body including a base panel, two expandable connecting members provided above the base panel and each including a bottom portion, for forming a gap between the bottom portions of the expandable connecting members and the base panel, at least one securing ear attached to the bottom portion of the expandable connecting members, and means for detachably securing the securing ear to the base panel for blocking the gap formed between the bottom portions of the expandable connecting members and the base panel, and for solidly retaining the documents or the stationery goods within the bag body.
The expandable connecting members include two adjacent flaps, the securing ear includes two foldable members secured to the two adjacent flaps of the expandable connecting members.
The base panel includes a front portion and a rear portion, the bag body includes a front panel attached to the front portion of the base panel, and a rear panel attached to the rear portion of the base panel. The bag body may further include a number of envelopes secured between the two expandable connecting members.
The securing ear includes a free edge, the detachably securing means includes a securing strap secured to the free edge of the securing ear and the base panel.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.